


Reunited At Last

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Other, Pregnant, Prison, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Oliver ends up going to prison and after a year he is finally reunited with Felicity





	Reunited At Last

After Oliver made a deal with the FBI to protect all his teammates he was allowed to see his son and wife one last time, it broke his heart to let them go but he needed to this it was the only way. He ended up going to Slabside penitentiary, it was a metahuman prison but they deemed it best to hold him mainly because its nickname was ‘the slab’ because only way you get out is feet first in a body bag. He ended up escaping 6 months laters, he had work with some questionable people and unfortunately they went free too, he went on the run with Roy, he grew out his beard and hair so he wouldn’t be recognizable to the public, he spent another 6 months on the run before the FBI caught him and made him a new deal he helped them with a problem and he can walk free, he took the deal without really thinking about it. The deal was he had kill a few people who the claim was a threat to security and to also help get information out them in a not so pleasant way but 2 months after he was free and he’d been away from home for over a year. He called John it pick him up in Keystone, he wanted to call Felicity but wanted it to be a surprise. It took John 6 hours to get to him but when he got there he brought him into a hug...

“Hey man” John patted his back pulling back “How is this possible last we heard you was most wanted on the run?”

 

“Yeah best not to look into it” he rubbed his chin, he didn’t want to go into the things he did to get where he is now

“Well you look a mess, can’t go home to your wife looking like that! Lets go get you some shaving things and a some clippers for your hair” he pointed to the hair and walked his way back to the car moving to the driver's seat, Oliver followed along jumping into the passenger's seat, they drove in silence, soon finding a barbers, he got his beard shaved and buzz cut for his hair and it felt good, he felt like him old self again. They walk across the street to a cafe ordering coffee and burger meal. Sitting down Oliver noticed John acting quiet almost like he was delivering bad news

“What’s wrong?” Oliver fretted 

“It’s nothing bad i just don’t how to tell you” John looked down, banging his hands the table “When you made the deal with the FBI Felicity had something big to tell you”

“What was it?” Oliver begged he was getting impatient, every scenario running through his mind at once 

“She was pregnant” John blurted the words out, Oliver froze it happened again he abandoned another woman while pregnant, she was raising their baby alone and he was missing it because he was behind bars “She wanted to tell you but when you made that deal she didn’t because she didn’t want you to feel guilty” 

“When was the baby born?” Oliver finally snapped out of guilt deciding Felicity did this for him so he wouldn’t feel bad so instead he chose to ask questions, get as much information as he could

“November 14th” John waited for Olivers reaction but Oliver seemed to stare off in space almost like he was still processing “8 months ago”

“What did we have?” 8 months ago!!! His baby was 8 months old and he had been on the run for most of that time, he have gone to see her but he chose not to he knew the FBI would be all over her and William so he had stay away not even contacting them

“A girl, Felicity named her Astrid Dearden Queen” John pulled out his phone showing a picture of a smiling Felicity in a hospital gown looking down at their baby wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms, next he showed a photo of Astrid in the hospital cot sleeping, Oliver had never seen anything so beautiful in his life “by this point you had been on the run, i knew you’d want see this one day”

“Thanks John, how was everything?” John hesitated, putting his phone back in his pocket

“Well you had just escaped, the FBI thought it was for the birth of Astrid so they had agents in the hospital waiting, about 5 outside Felicity's door and 5 in the room and agent Watson, Felicity wasn’t happy at all, ended up crying Agent Watson took pity sending the Agents out to just wait in the ward but other then that she did good” Oliver cringed internally not only had Oliver missed Felicity being pregnant, giving birth and helped raise their child but he ruined the birth, Felicity had the stress of unknown people watching her when she was vulnerable because of him. Their food came and Oliver asked how William was doing, John told him William had this year won the science fair and joined the math clubs, they would be having competitions by the end of the school year, he’d taken to Astrid straight away, always cooing over her and teaching her things while she looks at him funny. Oliver felt a pang of jealousy John got to see his family grow over the last year, he knew Astrid where as Oliver would be a strange to his own daughter. 

They jumped in the car, making their way to Star City Oliver slept along the way wanting to be in a good shape when he sees his family. When John woke him he was parked outside a house, a blue house with white window frames and a white door, a garage and driveway to the right, a big front lawn covered in grass with flowers under the windows and a path from the driveway to the front door, Oliver looked at John confused

“When Felicity was pregnant she found a big place, since the apartment only had two rooms, said she wanted to make a home for William and the baby”

“Thanks John” Oliver climbed at the car, walking slowly to the driveway, it was 8pm so someone would definitely be home, when he got to the door he was too nervous to knock, moment he did he had to face what he had missed. Finally after giving himself a pet talk he knocked and waited, when the door opened he was face to face with William

“Dad?” William had grown tall in the last year but still looked the same, dress in flannel pj bottoms and a grey T shirt, he looked at his dad like he was about to disappear

“Hey William” Oliver smiled, William pulled his dad in for a hug and Oliver tightened his arms around him, tears filled Oliver’s eyes “I missed you son”

“I missed you too dad” William pulled back 

“William shut that door, it’s middle of summer i don’t want any bugs coming in” Felicity shouted from the top of the stairs 

“Will do, but i think you should see who’s at the door” William motioned for Oliver to come in closing the door behind him, Oliver looked around the hallway, noticing all the pictures, some of William, Felicity and even him, they had pictures of all of them together some of him and Thea, all the people important to them on these walls, there was a shoe rack by the door, most Felicity’s and he knows there will be more upstairs, William had a few trainers on there and there was little shoes for Astrid.

“I’ll be down in a second” Felicity shouted, Oliver was glad John helped him get cleaned up before coming here, William stood next to Oliver with a big smiled on his face, honestly Oliver was nervous he didn’t know what to expect, Felicity made her way down stairs, Oliver looked up seeing her for the first time in over a year took his breath away, her blonde hair was down and a little longer now, she wore a white vest shirt with a pink lace bra and pink shorts with panda’s on, her glasses on and make up off he loved seeing her like this so natural it was a side only he got to see, when Felicity saw him her smile dropped and she looked panicked 

“Oliver” she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring at him the same as William did

“Felicity” They stayed planted where they stood, Oliver wanted to go over and take her in his arms but she looked nervous so he chose to stay back until she was ready

“I’ll give you two some space” William made his way past Felicity up the stairs

“I don’t understand why your here? The FBI is all over trying to find you” Felicity finally spoke 

“I made a deal, i’m free now i’m not going anywhere” Felicity looked to the floor

“Oliver there is something i need to tell you” 

“I know about Astrid Felicity” Felicity's eyes whipped straight to his

“How do you know?” 

“John told me, he picked me up and dropped me off here” Felicity's eyes filled with sadness

“You didn’t think to ring me?” Felicity made her way past him, heading up the hallway to the kitchen, Oliver followed along

“I wanted it to be a surprise” Oliver stood on the opposite side of the kitchen island, Felicity had her back to him rummaging through the cupboards 

“Well you accomplished that” Felicity said sarcastically

“I’m sorry Felicity, i know i should have rang you” 

“No….no! You never should have left” Felicity pulled out wine and moved to another cupboard getting a glass filling the wine glass 

“You know i had too Felicity” 

“Yes to protect everyone else, leaving me and William alone” Felicity drank half the wine glass downing it

“It was the only way” 

“No it wasn’t! You was free we could have been a family a proper family but you put everyone else ahead of us” She drank the rest of wine and poured another glass 

“I’m sorry i never took into account how much it affect you and William, if i had known you was pregnant i never would have left” 

“We both know that’s not true. I am happy your here, it’s just seeing you here had just brought up some resentment and i want us to be a family i do but how do i know your not going to do this again? I can’t keep losing you Oliver it's not fair” 

Oliver made his way to her, taking her hands in his own “I can’t promise i won’t do something stupid but i will always to put our family first, i missed you and William so much, i thought of you everyday” 

“You can’t leave us again, if you do it’ll be for the last time” Felicity knew it was harsh but she couldn’t keep doing this to the kids putting them through the same pain

“I promise” Felicity smiled moving her hands up his arms and around his neck, going up on her tiptoes and pulling his lips to hers. Oliver felt like he had finally come home, having his wife in his arms again was refreshing, she pulled back 

“I’m glad your back” she purred pulling Oliver into an embrace

“Me too” Oliver closed his eyes, taking in her coffee scent, she had this body scrub that always made a mess but smelled like a good cup of coffee, he was glad that didn’t change.

 

It took Astrid a few months to get use to Oliver but luckily he didn’t miss her first steps and first words, he had the chance to do it right this time and he didn’t plan on wasting that. He was able to spend all the time he wanted with her since he was looking for a job, Felicity had her company up and running but Oliver liked to keep busy as well, Felicity offered him a job but he wanted to do this himself. They all went to watch William and his team in the math competitions which they won and went out for Pizza after. A few months later Felicity was pregnant again and this time she actually got it tell him herself, they got have the baby reveal and baby shower and Oliver got to enjoy each moment even was she throwing up or eating like a pig. 9 months later they welcome another baby girl into their family little Aurora Eve Queen, though it was hard raising a teen, toddler and baby they managed somehow and still had time for work and their night actives. Oliver knew he could never leave them even to save his team, this was his family they needed him more, he wouldn’t risk losing them again, this is where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> There is some talk he will going to prison to the 'The slab' and goes on the run with Roy in season 7.


End file.
